Lips of an Angel
by emmyloser
Summary: They just can't seem to move on from each other...Songfic to Lips of an Angel by Hinder.


_Honey why are you calling me so late?It's kinda hard to talk right nowHoney why are you crying, is everything okay?I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

A soft buzz paired with the lighting of his phone was what awoke Beck from his peacefully slumber. At first he groaned, pulling sheets over his head as if that would silence his phone.

Finally, he groggily reached over and pulled his phone off of the nightstand. He stared down blearily at the number of the caller ID. He answered anyway, figuring since he was already awake he might as well.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone, voice still clogged with sleep.

"Hi, Beck." A familiar voice whispered, sniffling between heavy breaths. Beck's heart ached as it dawned on him that she was crying.

"Jade? Babe? Is that you, Honey?" Beck whispered as the words poured out of his mouth. He was immediately filled with concern. Why would she be calling so late?

_Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on_

"André and I are fighting again. Beck, it gets worse every time! I just…I don't know what to do anymore. You and I never fought this bad. I'm so tired of this…I miss you." Jade's voice broke on the last sentence.

Beck felt like crying himself. It took a lot to make Jade cry, so whatever André had done to her must have been pretty bad.

He felt guilty, talking to his ex-girlfriend with Tori right in the other room, studying for a big exam she had coming up in her elements of drama class. He loved Tori, but god, there were times he just wished she was Jade.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

"Beck," Jade started to continue. It was a good thing he was sitting because he felt his knees go week at the sound of her voice.

He missed the way she would say his name late at night when they were curled up in bed together, listening to the crickets outside the apartment and just enjoying each other's company.

He closed his eyes and could almost picture her soft, gentle lips letting the words slip through so easily. He could remember so easily the angelic look that she wore on her face every night before drifting off to sleep.

_And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

There were just so many days between the breakup and now that he wished they never parted. He thought about her more often than not and there was so many times he has to stop himself from calling Tori Jade's names by accident.

He missed her. He missed her sweet kisses. He missed talking to her. He just wished he never had to hang up.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd, yes, I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fightNo I don't think she has a clue_

"You know, I've dreamt about you. Every night, lately." She spoke softly, and calm. So un-Jade like. God, what has André done to her?

"It's funny that you called me tonight. I've been thinkin' about you a lot. And yeah, I've dreamt of you too, Jade." He whispered, tears begging to spill over. He quickly changed the conversation.

"Does he know you're talking to me? I don't want it to make things worse." Beck told her, sincerely.

"No. He's out God only knows where, doing God only knows what," for a moment she sounded overwhelmed and hysterical, but she quickly calmed herself down, "what about Tori? Does she know?"

"No. She's studying for one of her classes. I don't think she has a clue."

_Well my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved on_

He could hear Tori shifting around in the room next to their bedroom, probably trying to get comfortable.

Tori was pretty. Jade was beautiful. Tori was talented. Jade was gifted. Tori was nice. Jade was Jade. Tori was girlfriend. Jade was his angel.

Why did they break up in the first place? It was painfully obvious that neither of them had moved on.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

His angel. His little lost, dark, beautiful angel. No matter how abrasive she could be, there was always something about her that made everything she said sound like music.

Everything she did, everything she said was beautiful. Why'd it take him so long to realize it?

_And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

Why did they break up? Why? Because they wanted to see other people? Well, that wasn't really working out.

Every time Beck was kissing Tori he was thinking about Jade. Jade wished she still had Beck to argue with and make up with. André just wasn't her Beck.

_Honey why you calling me so late? _

"Jade, Honey, why'd you really call me? What's on your mind?" Beck took a chance, hoping she'd say the same thing he was thinking.

"Beck, I miss you." She whispered. She knew that they'd both been thinking it. They just hadn't said it.

Beck felt a wave of relief wash over him. He let himself break down as he replied, "I miss you too, Jade."

**Reviews are my oxygen. Please don't kill me. **


End file.
